jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Isla Coloso
Jurassic Park: Isla Coloso is an original fanfiction by RockyDaMann. It is currently under construction. Plot (Revealed so Far) It turns out that the Jurassic Park cleanup operation wasn't just for Isla Nublar. It was also for the older site that was supposedly one of the other sites on a neighboring island to Sorna. Isla Coloso. About 1 year after InGen repaired/cleaned up Nublar's site and shut down the hatcheries, Shaun Woods and Derrick Henderson recieved news about Hurricane Clarissa hitting Isla Coloso, a site that John had never mentioned or even talked about. However, before they were to do something about it, InGen told them that it wasn't important. It was only 3 years later that InGen had called them. It was about time that they went out to the island and try to fix it up. Shaun asked why they couldn't do it all those years ago, but InGen never told them why. But during their time on this island, walking through the woods, they'll find out why. And it's very angry. Characters (As of now) *Dylan Bruno as Derrick Henderson, one of the InGen workers who monitored the park and helped with some of the cleanup process. *Shane Johnson as Shaun Woods, a dinosaur enthusiast like Grant, but he does know a little more about how to defend himself and hunt. *Richard Attenborough as John Parker Hammond *Seth MacFarlane as main Architectural Engineer Don Willis, who helps in the cleanup of the town where InGen used to house Isla Coloso's residents. *Kate Winslet as Ash Vienna, the love interest of Shaun's and an experienced hunter like Shaun, but with more knowledge. Animals/Assets *Dimetrodon (Most likely a cameo) *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Carnotaurus (Possibly) *Majungasaurus (Possibly) *Alangasaurus (Possibly, embryos only) *Spinosaurus (Possibly) *Parasaurolophus *Brachiosaurus *Amargasaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Velociraptor *Titanboa *Sarchosuchus *Triceratops *Stygimoloch *Gallimimus *Tarchia *Gastonia *Suchomimus (Skeleton) *Ankylosaurus *Protoceratops *Utyrannus (Possible cameo) *Titanboa (Cameo) * Stegosaurus Vehicles Some of the vehicles are designs taken or inspired from Jurassic Park and The Lost World: Jurassic Park. However, there are some old ones and new ones (From both Isla Nublar and Sorna) that will make cameos in more stories to come. *The three modified InGen Jeeps from The Lost World * Ford explorer tour vehicles, accompanied by a few other vehicles seen on the other two Islands. These were planned to be used for the Park Tours on Nublar and Coloso. Many of them are located in the park tour area. *Five jeep wrangler staff vehicles for Nublar. One may get destroyed. *A humvee in the garage of the fort. (More to come soon) Locations There are many locations on Isla Coloso, so here's a list of what's there now. InGen Settlement - A town that was rebuilt with the similarities of a small fort, the Worker Village, and "The Town" from trespasser. One place where the story will primarily focus on. Parts of it are actually built into the ribcages and skulls of different types of dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures. One of them is a spinosaur. *Visitors Center - Like Nublar, this island has a Visitor Center where some the experiments used to happen. It rests upon a field where a few trees and vines still remain after a clearing of the area back in 1989 to keep everything cleared out for the construction and view. *The Amber Mines - InGen had a town not too dissimilar to the one restored. It had mines for amber and other materials, but was shut down due to many collapses from escaped dinosaurs or accidents revolving around blasts and equipment. *The Lab and Garage - While there are many garages on the island, this one was made specifically for shipping out and keeping vehicles that were being built and tested. This was also just a minute away from the lab, a genetics and breeding facility similar to the one seen in Jurassic Park 3. Except it was a bit bigger. These reside next to the mining town. *The enclosures - Isla Coloso was actually supposed to have some enclosures. However, they were easily broken down by the dinosaurs after hurricane clarissa. Trivia